


Loki's Bargain

by Autumnfrost



Series: Loki's Redemption, Thor's Heart [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Thor (Marvel), Bottoming from the Top, Don't Judge Me, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hair Braiding, Intersex, Intersex Loki (Marvel), M/M, New Asgard, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Not Beta Read, Other, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Sorry Not Sorry, Top Loki (Marvel), Top Thor (Marvel), Twilight Bashing, Vaginal Sex, its kinda cute, mentions of mpreg, val and sif are only implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 10:31:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20172784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autumnfrost/pseuds/Autumnfrost
Summary: Loki and Thor get married, and then the wedding night...This is a short one-shot set immediately after Loki's Redemption, Thor's Heart. It will make the most sense if you read that first but if you're just here for the smut that works too. :)





	Loki's Bargain

**Author's Note:**

> I'm basing their handfasting sort of after my own, but it was seven years ago, so go easy on me.
> 
> As the tag says, this was not beta read. I did go over it several times but I also was being constantly annoyed by one of my cats, so there you go.

“Good morning, sunshine!” Tony pulls the curtain aside, shining a ray of sunshine directly in Thor’s face.

He lets out some sort of mumbled reply, rolling away from the offending light. “Come back in a couple hours.” Thor was rightfully tired after one too many drink at their party last night.

Tony laughs. “No can do, big guy. You’re getting married this afternoon and Loki is being a bridezilla.”

Thor runs a hand over his face as he sits up. “I have no idea if that is good or bad, Stark.”

“Total diva. Started out the morning yelling at everyone about seating. He tried to put me at the children’s table! He ended up making the planner cry.” Tony sighs and sits at the end of the bed. “I think Valkyrie smoothed it over. Barely. I like her.”

“Yes, that sounds like Loki. What would you have me do?” A yawn overtook Thor and he collapses back in bed. “All of you insisted on us adding some earth customs to our wedding. I’m not to see him until it’s time. Can’t one of you distract him? Bucky is Loki’s friend. Even Strange has warmed up to him.”

“He’s being handled. I think Bruce gave him a mild sedative.” Tony holds his hand up when Thor makes a move to protest. “I said mild. Anything to get him to relax.”

“Then why bother me?” Thor rolls over to go back to sleep, but Tony yanks the covers off him. Tony averts his gaze when he gets an eyeful of Thor’s bare ass.

“Jesus, put some clothes on. I didn’t want to see Asgard’s moon this early.” He peeks, turning back when Thor has his pajama pants back on.

“Hey, at least you’ve never seen Hulk in all of his glory.” Thor shudders. He holds up Tony’s forearm for comparison.

“Ok! Enough.” Tony slinks out muttering something about retiring for good leaving Thor to laugh as he grabs a shirt.

______________________________________

“Babe, it’s time to get…” Steve stops in his tracks when he finds Loki giggling to himself as he braids Bucky’s hair. He tries but fails to suppress a laugh. “How much did you give him? Thor is going to kill us!”

Bruce shrugs, looking up from a magazine he is reading. “I got the advice of one of the healers here before I gave it to him, maybe I got something wrong. But, hey, he hasn’t made anyone cry since.”

“I’m fine. I just needed to do something with my hands.” He has Bucky’s hair braided in a waterfall style around the back of his head. “Pin.” He holds out his hand to Bucky, grabbing a few pins to secure everything in place. He pulls a few loose tendrils down to frame Bucky’s face. “There. Perfect.”

Bucky stands and goes to the mirror to admire Loki’s work. “What do you think, Steve?”

“You’re the fairest maiden in all of New Asgard.” It’s dripping with sarcasm as he kisses Bucky’s cheek. “Now it’s time to get ready.”

“If you mess up his hair, I will make you suffer.”

Steve laughs, but stops when he sees Loki is serious. Bucky puts a hand up. “I won’t let him. I like it. Thanks, Loki.”

______________________________________

“Stop fidgeting.” Loki whispers through a smile as he watches Thor pull at his collar. He was decked out in his all black armor and his signature red cape. He opted to include his scale mail sleeves in the crisp fall air. Thor lets out a long breath, before returning the smile. Loki looks as handsome as ever in his signature black, green, and gold leathers. His cape is lightly blowing in the wind.

His hair matches the braid he had put in Bucky’s hair earlier, though he has a fine gold ribbon throughout his. Bucky stands to his left, dressed in leathers like Loki, Gold and black, to match his vibranium arm. Loki won’t admit it out loud, but he is quite happy to have a friend that wasn’t Thor’s first.

Thor feels an arm on his shoulder from his right, he turns to Sif, in her signature armor. “You’ve got this, Thor.” If someone told her many moons ago that she would be Thor’s best woman as he married Loki, she probably would have either died laughing, or punched them. It’s true she once had feelings of her own for the man, but like many others, she can’t deny how happy Loki makes Thor. Only the Norns know why, but he does. Loki continues to surprise her. She has spent the last few years in New Asgard and has seen the changes in him firsthand. She looks up when Val steps up and clears her throat. The warrior gives her a quick wink before addressing the crowd.

“Asgard!” Her booming voice settles the crowd. “And her esteemed guests. We are here today to have a brief ceremony before we party!” Cheers come from the crowd. Thor mentally thanks the Norns that Loki merely chuckles. Perhaps Thor will ask Banner for some more of those sedatives. He turns to Loki and takes his hands in his own. Hemidall steps up with a blue cord, standing to the side of the Valkyrie.

She turns to Thor. “Thor Odinson, do you swear to be loyal, patient, open and honest to your King?”

Thor smiles, running a finger across Loki’s knuckles. “I swear.”

Val nods, then turns to Loki with a slight smirk. “Loki Laufeyson, do you swear to be loyal, _patient_, open and honest to your King?”

Loki raises an eyebrow to Val, before turning to Thor. “I swear.”

Hemidall wraps the blue cord around their joined hands. “It is sworn.”

Val nods, as Heimdall grabs an orange cord. “Thor Odinson, do you swear to support and encourage your King?”

Thor’s eyes are a bit misty now. “I swear.”

“Loki Laufeyson, do you swear to support and encourage your King?”

Loki’s eyes may be a bit watery too, though he’ll later blame it on the breeze. “I swear.”

Hemidall wraps the Orange cord around their joined hands. “It is sworn.”

Before the handfasting ceremony ends their hands are wrapped in seven different colors of cords. Val takes the combined ribbons after they were carefully pulled from Thor and Loki’s hands and sets them in an ornate box. The sun has now set, leaving the outdoor area bathed in the glow of torches. “Now, the rings!”

Sif hands Thor a simple platinum band with a small ruby inlay. His hand trembles slightly as he puts it on Loki’s finger. Bucky hands Loki a similar ring, this one with an emerald inlay. He slides it on Thor’s ring finger, smiling as he does so.

“May the Norns bless this union!” She smiles. “Now give us a kiss!”

Thor grabs Loki and nearly bends him in half in a passionate kiss. When they right themselves, there is a slight blush on Loki’s cheeks.

“I present to you Asgard’s kings.” Val’s voice booms. “This ceremony is complete. Now, DRINKS!”

Tony whispers from his seat. “Now, Friday.” A few seconds later, fireworks boom overhead. He wears a sheepish smile when Loki’s eyes meet his. A small smile spreads across Loki’s face.

______________________________________

“Welcome to married life, Point Break.” Tony says as he swirls his scotch around his glass. The original Avengers, Loki, Val, and Bucky are seated around a table after dinner had finished. “How does it feel?”

Thor eyes Loki. “Too early to tell. He hasn’t stabbed me yet, so there’s that.”

“Oh, the night is still young, Brother.” He turns to Tony and purrs. “It’s practically foreplay now.”

“Aside from the homicidal beginning, I feel like you and I really connect, Snape.” Stark winks.

“Yes, yes. You both have zero filter. Stop.” Natasha smiles sweetly when Tony narrows his eyes at her.

“So, lovebirds …” Val has her feet up on the table and a modest glass of vodka in her hand. “The people want heirs.” She watches Loki’s eyes roll.

“You know, Buck and I have been thinking about adopting.” Steve blushes a little bit, Bucky smirks. “I guess you need it to be your bloodline. Are you thinking a surrogate?” When he sees them both look confused, Steve adds “You get someone to carry the child for you. Then it could be at least one of yours biologically.”

Loki’s eyes light up. “We can do that?”

Val kicks Loki’s leg. “No.”

Thor laughs. “Nonsense. Loki will birth our heirs. It’s only fair the children be both of ours.” Everyone but Val and Bruce look entirely confused.

Tony breaks the silence first. “Ok. How? I have GOT to know.”

Loki sighs and turns to Bruce. “Can you use one of your seven PHDs to explain in earth terms? You all are giving me a headache.”

“He’s intersex. His people don’t really have the standard male and female. Though they seem to present male to us.”

“Fascinating.” Tony leans his chair back, looking at Loki with a bit more interest.

Loki turns to Thor. “How much can I stab him without it being fatal? I would hate to kill a husband and father.”

Thor pulls Loki into a hug, squeezing a little too tight. “He’s kidding.” He plants a wet kiss on Loki’s temple before Loki pushes him away. Thor laughs and returns to his drink.

“So…. Could you impregnate yourself?” Everyone stares at Clint, who had been particularly quiet at the table. Natasha slaps him in the back of the head. “What? You know Tony was thinking it.”

“I would assume not. I can’t actually ask another Jötunn since I tried to destroy the entire realm.” Loki takes a bite of his second slice of cake for the night. “It is interesting that some of the stories on that website Stark sent me have guessed correctly about my anatomy.”

“You seriously read them?” Natasha raises an eyebrow.

“A few. People get very creative. They are all _far better_ than that Twilight book Stark tricked me in to reading.” He rolls his eyes. “I don’t know why they assume I’m always the bottom, though.” Loki pats Thor on the back when he chokes on his drink.

“Or the top.” Bucky adds. Tony raises an eyebrow at Steve.

“Oh my god, yes. Captain America has sex!” He points to his wedding ring. “Not that much of a shock now, Stark.”

“You know, I always saw you as a power bottom, Rogers.” Tony rubs his chin in thought. “How many times has that arm caught a pubic hair or some sensitive skin?”

Bruce pushes his glasses up to pinch the bridge of his nose. “Guys! We’ve had this discussion. A lot. Too much information.”

Tony raises a glass. “To weirding out Banner!” A cape flies in, covering Tony’s mouth. He looks over to the table next to them.

“You’re welcome.” Strange nods to everyone.

______________________________________

Loki pulls Thor to him the moment their bedroom door closes shut. “I thought that party would never die down.”

Thor pushes Loki against the wall, his hands on either side of Loki’s head. His lips so close to Loki’s it tickles when he talks. “I agree, husband.”

Loki closes the small distance, placing a short kiss on his lips. “Husband.” He says experimentally. “That may take some getting used to.”

Thor kisses Loki again before pulling back and picking him up bridal style and walking him to the bed. Loki sighs, but allows it without protesting. “One good thing about wearing our armor is the easy removal.” He wiggles his eyebrows as his armor disappears. Loki follows suit.

“Shut up and get over here.” He yelps as Thor pounces on the bed, landing smoothly on top of Loki, straddling his thighs.

“So…bottom Thor or top Thor?” He smiles seductively.

Loki flips them so he’s on top. “Oh, brother, I think we’ll both be walking funny tomorrow.”

Thor growls and pulls Loki down into a bruising kiss, his tongue infiltrating Loki’s mouth. “Mmm. You taste like the three slices of cake I saw you sneak.” Loki bites Thor’s bottom lip in reply before his kisses travel to Thor’s neck. His hand fists in Thor’s hair, pulling his head to the side to gain better access. Thor moans at the rough treatment, raking his nails down Loki’s back.

Without moving from his assault on Thor’s neck, Loki reaches over to a pump bottle on the bedside table, pumping some lube onto his fingers. His hand snakes down and rubs against Thor’s hole, earning a surprised yelp from him. Loki chuckles against Thor’s neck. “Not paying attention, are we?”

“Hard to when you’re…_fuck_…Loki.” He bucks his hips up when two of Loki’s slender fingers breach his entrance. It has been a while since he last bottomed, and he has somehow forgotten how wonderful Loki feels inside him. He arches his back off the bed when Loki hits his sweet spot.

Loki pulls back and straddles one of Thor’s muscular thighs before leaning down and taking one of Thor’s nipples in his mouth. Muffled moans escape him as he begins to grind his quim in the same delicious pattern he is licking around Thor’s nipple. He adds a third finger, his thrusting in and out of Thor not forgotten in seeking his own pleasure.

Thor coats his own hand in lube, takes Loki’s hard cock in his hands, and starts to stroke it slowly. “Loki, please…” His hips are undulating to meet Loki’s thrusts. “Fuck me.”

Loki throws his head back, getting his hair out of the way. He grinds his hips a few more times, leaving a wet patch on Thor’s thigh when he pulls back. “I thought you’d never ask, brother.” He purrs. “Ride me.”

Thor growls, up in an instant, pushing Loki back on the bed. He straddles Loki, an obscene moan escaping as he slowly sinks down. Loki pushes out a breathy moan, his hair splayed out on the pillow, a stark contrast to the white pillowcase. His eyes are closed, his hands above him, gripping the headboard. Thor smiles down at him, starting a slow grind. “You look beautiful like this.”

Loki’s eyes open, face softened more than he would ever show to the public. He sits up to pull Thor towards him, kissing him deeply. “I love you.”

Thor wraps his arms around Loki, cupping the back of his neck. He kisses slowly from his lips to his earlobe. “I love you too.” The whisper against the shell of his ear causes goosebumps across Loki’s skin. Thor pulls back, roughly pushing Loki back on the bed, his head barely missing the headboard. “Now, let’s fuck.”

Loki laughs, mischief shining through it. “Yes.” Thor braces himself on the headboard as Loki grabs at Thor’s hips and drives up into him. Thor angles himself and bounces to meet Loki’s brutal pace. “THOR!”

“LOKI!” Thor chokes out as his prostate is hit with each thrust. “MORE!” Loki growls, pounding harder. Thor’s grip on the headboard threatens to wrench it from it’s anchor to the wall. He feels Loki start to shudder, twitching with his impending release. He clenches hard as Loki screams with his release, pulsing deep within Thor.

“_Yeeessssss_…” He collapses when he’s through, panting for his effort. He barely has time to recover before Thor is off him, then within him, slamming into his quim to find his own release. “Aaah!” The intensity is almost too much for Loki, but he wraps his arms around Thor, hanging on for the ride. Thor’s lips find his in a searing kiss.

The room is filled with moans and the sweet slap of skin on skin. Loki is trembling, the angle Thor has is hitting his clit deliciously with each thunderous thrust. He clenches around Thor as he comes again, the frantic thrashing sending Thor to his own release. He thrusts into Loki until the last pulse leaves him, then collapses onto Loki, still within him. “That was a good start to the night.” He flops off Loki, who lets out a little whine when Thor slides out of him.

“Some of our finer work.” Loki lays his head on Thor’s shoulder, his hand coming up to play with Loki’s hair, the braid he wore earlier making it even curlier.

“You know, Asgard is settled. The realms are quiet. Maybe now wouldn’t be such a bad time to talk about an heir?” He feels his Loki settle closer, but he lets out a loud sigh.

“Easy for you to say. Your job is easy. We’re not ready yet.”

“No one is ever ready, Loki.” He kisses the top of his head.

Thor feels Loki smile against his skin. He braces himself for what may come. “Tell you what, brother.” He looks up at Thor. “I’ll carry our child when we have peace with Jötunheim.”

Thor laughs. “I would give them the Casket back if I could.” He feels Loki stiffen. “Or do I have to fuck that out of you like I did the Tesseract?”

Loki looks up at him with an eyebrow raised. “I’ll never give it up.”

Thor flips them over with mischief in his eyes. “I’ll take that challenge.”

**Author's Note:**

> I love the idea of Loki and Bucky being BFFs. They need someone to hang out with when The Avengers are out and about. Though they totally help out when they need to.


End file.
